Representing the Dragonball
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: In the past the Saiyan race was called out to destroy countless civilizations for profit but now the survivors of this race have the responsibility of protecting the dragonballs from their most dangerous rivals yet; the Kanjins. Can Earth's special forces stand up to this powerful race or will this new threat get to use the power of the dragonballs for evil?
1. Chapter 1

Representing the Dragonball

Chapter 1

Years passed by normally for the first time in what seemed like ages for the residents of the Planet Earth. Through the efforts of the Z warriors the world had experienced true piece with the only threats of violence coming from smaller acts of robbery and other such crimes carried out by their human peers. Absolute peace didn't seem like a possible thing but for once things were normal considering the planet had one valuable prizes in the universe, the Dragonballs. Not only were these precious treasures being guarded by the special forces but were under the watchful eye of the survivors of the Saiyan race. Although these powerful warriors were once called upon by other races to eradicate native people from other worlds, the Saiyans of today completely changed their overall mission in life. Protecting the innocent and safeguarding the dragonballs from evil were the main objects. These sweeping changes came from the example laid down by Son Goku, who like all Saiyans was once given the mission to exterminate the planets inhabitants.

Goku may have been able to persuade others of his kind to change their ways and follow a new path of good but that didn't mean he was finished protecting the world. There were always others out in space that would seek out power much like the Saiyans and Frieza did in the past. Deep in space in another galaxy word of the dragonballs had reached the attention of a race equally as adopt at fighting known as the Kanjins. For generations the Kanjins and the Saiyans had fierce conflicts that ultimately led to some seriously bad blood between the groups. Instead of working together to defeat a common enemy like Frieza, the groups turned to each other and became bitter rivals. After learning of the dragonballs existence it appeared as though the leadership of the Kanjin race wanted to use them for their own selfish purposes. Almost immediately a conference was convened on the Kanjin's home planet to devise their strategy for one taking on the Saiyans and gaining possession of the magical dragonballs.

Like with their Saiyan counterparts, the Kanjin race had several traits that were similar among the individual members of the species. While Saiyans were known to mainly have various shades of black or brown for hair color, the Kanjin race was made up of individuals that had white, red or various combos of the two. The society in general was also broken down into categories of royal, high, middle, and lower classes. Unlike the Saiyans who choose power level to be the dividing element the Kanjin's used pedigree.

To symbolize their status within society each individual would have a colored diamond embedded in their foreheads from birth. At the head of the social pyramid stood the red Kanjin's class which were comprised of the royal family. The natural abilities of energy absorption and telepathic powers were the strongest among this class. Below them stood the Blue class Kanjins. These individuals were from noble birth and served the members of the royal family rather closely. Their individual powers were highly developed but not nearly as well as the red class. Blue class Kanjins were divided amongst the government agencies and army core. The low class were classified as Green Kanjins. These individuals are rarely seem on the battlefield due to their extremely low fighting strength. Green class Kanjins are usually found tending to the shops, crops or other non-combat roles within society. The lowest of the low are the yellow class. These members of society are treated as outcasts due to their mixture of bloodlines. Despite their advanced combat abilities, pure blooded Kanjins don't generally accept them and refer to them as a whole other race known as Sankanjins.

Several hours had passed since the news of the dragonballs existence reached the nerve center of the Kanjin people and key players involved in decision making were on their way to the meeting room. Loud footsteps could be heard echoing down the halls as the final individual made their way to gathering. At the front of the room stood the current leader of the race, a young female named Ukyo. A rather serious expression appeared in her green colored orbs as she looked out to group gathered. The only non-threatening element of her aura at the moment was her purple flowered kimono and her free flowing red and white streaked hair. Just as she was about to open her mouth to declare her intensions the door swung open to reveal another regal figure, a male roughly a few years older than Ukyo.

The Kanjin queen turned in shock to find her sickly elder brother standing within the door frame. While she was pleased to see his condition had improved, it still worried her that rightful leader was pushing himself rather hard. Despite the situation he gazed into the room with his typical kind expression and brushed his long silver/white strands of hair away from his sapphire eyes. After standing within the doorway for a few moments Keiko gracefully walked through the door and joined his sister at the head of the meeting table. Carefully he cleared his throat to gain the attention of those who gathered and stated with a somewhat serious tone, "Thank you for all coming on such short notice. We have just received a disturbing report detailing recent Saiyan activity on a planet called Earth. Intelligence reports state that they are in possession of dragonballs that allow to have any of their wishes come true. Knowing the power they possess, it would be unwise to allow this to go unchecked any longer."

Ukyo once again shifted her attention from her elder brother back to the advisors and other Kanjins present at the meeting of the minds. "Learning of this has forced us to act. We cannot allow the Saiyan's to remain in charge of these objects knowing what they have done throughout the universe." Not only was this a matter of security for the entire universe but this journey would help Ukyo realize her personal vengeance against the Saiyans for their crimes against the royal family all those years ago.

One of the advisors at the meeting seemed rather thoughtful as he considered everything that was being put on the table. Having the dragonballs would prove valuable to them in the long run and sparked another idea. "Your Highness, If I may be so bold... may I suggest you take a number Sankanjins with you. If the rumors are as true as they say the Saiyans have grown increasingly stronger since the defeat of Frieza."

Ukyo narrowed her eyes as the elder man spoke but before she could act out on any of her reactionary thoughts, Keiko grabbed hold of her wrist and lightly shook his head before turning his attention to the advisor. "Such precautions have already been prepared. I've gathered several talented warriors to accompany us on this quest." Almost immediately there was a communal sense of surprise spreading through the room as Keiko implied he was undertaking this mission as well. Before anyone could even argue the point, Keiko narrowed his eyes and increased the intensity of his facial features and stated, "I've taken precautions and there will be no further discussion on the matter. We leave first thing in the morning." With that he turned on his heel and immediately exited the room surrounded by a fierce intensity. Ukyo could tell that her brother was determined to see this out to the end and wouldn't be persuaded otherwise. Although she found a unpleasant taste in mouth from having to travel with those she hated most it almost seemed fitting that they would use those decent from their rivals to destroy them once and for all. 'Those dragonballs will be ours.'

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Hey everyone. It's been ages since I last wrote anything from the Dragonball Z Universe but recently I've decided revamp some of my older stories that have remained idle for some time. This is the updated version of the story "Representing the Dragonball" that I started back in 2005. Hope you all enjoy this new version. Don't forget to leave me a review. I love to hear your thoughts on my work.**

**~DemonUchiha17**


	2. Chapter 2

Representing the Dragonball

Chapter 2

Millions of light years away the survivors of the Saiyan race were casually going about their day, simply enjoying the downtime they were given since their last victory. For the longest time Goku and Vegeta were the only pureblooded Saiyans living on Earth but after some time the savior of the Earth wanted to try his hand on converting members of his own family to his lifestyle. Needless to say Vegeta believed his rival would ultimately fail, giving him the chance to rub it in his face with a smirk and a speech that ended in, "...told you so, Kakarot." During that period of peace, Goku had ventured out on a quest to find the dragonballs to revive a select number of members of his own family. Many of the Z warriors had questioned the soundness of Goku's decision but ultimately gave in to his confident happy go lucky attitude. After much consideration, the savior of the Earth Goku, revived his brother Raditz, father Bardock and 'evil twin' Turles. It went without saying that living on earth possessed quite the learning curve for the former space pirates. While each of them claimed they would only listen to Vegeta, it only took a spark of Goku's own power to demonstrate to the others that while in his village they'd have to follow his rules. The transition took time as everyone expected but after a few months things normalized to a point where having former bad guys doors away was not a concern. That journey is a whole other story for another day.

An average spring day was well underway in the small mountain village where most of the surviving Saiyans resided. In addition to the building that Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chi-Chi called home there was also the old shrine there now stood a second larger building to suit the needs of Goku's extended family. It would allow for the newly reborn Saiyans to train without accidently blowing up the neighboring structures. At times like this Chi-Chi was happy to have someone as wealthy and technologically savvy as Bulma on her side. In the long run both wives came to the conclusion both of their Saiyan husbands were happier now that they had others like them on the planet. It went without saying that things were certainly more lively at the dinner table than before. In addition to the new digs the trio received, Goku also decided to conduct an exercise of trust and allow them to guard the three star ball. To the surprise of most of the Z warriors, Raditz, Turles and Bardock took the responsibly seriously or at least didn't break Goku's trust by attempting to gather the others for themselves.

After gathering enough firewood to last them the day, Goku made his way across the fields to enter the little shrine that contained the treasured four star dragonball that was given to him by his grandpa Gohan. Like every other day he would gently lift it up, clean off any dust that fell on it and carefully returned it to its cushion. The Earth grown Saiyan was so focused on this ritual that he had almost completely missed the presents of his elder brother behind him. Following the body language of his brother Raditz calmly called out, "Kakarot" before coming to a stop in the open doorway. Goku blinked a few times and turned around to meet the gaze of his elder brother who out of habit was still wearing his old Saiyan armor. "Yes Raditz?"

The elder Saiyan turned his attention to the dragonball still located in Goku's hand. From the time he met Goku for the first time to the present day he still didn't understand how a mighty warrior such as Goku could act in the strange way he did. "You remind me a that bastard Frieza every time you do that. Why do you care for that thing so much?" A somewhat sullen expression appeared on Goku's features when he was compared to the tyrant that ruined their chances of a normal existence. A innocent laugh escaped his throat as he finally placed it back down and said with a smile. "I treasure it since it belonged to my grandfather. While it may appear as a simple object to everyone else, it represents so much more to me."

Before Raditz could even respond to Goku's statement off in the distance the windows of the main Son house flung open to reveal Chi-Chi. The woman of the house took a deep breath before shouting out an announcement that breakfast was prepared. A wide grin appeared on Goku's features as he rushed out of the shrine to get a plate full of food before anyone else arrived. Again Raditz simply stared at his brother's back in disbelief on how simple minded he could be.

Everyone knew when you placed Saiyans and food in one room, only moments would pass before utter chaos would follow in their wake. Chi-Chi continued to work hard over the stove completing the final touches to the breakfast feast. Without being asked to assist, Gohan got up from his chair at the table and began grabbing finished dishes and placed them in strategic positions to allow for easier serving. Just as he was about to return to his mother's side he caught his younger brother trying to sneak a piece of bread and innocently sent him a semi dirty look which caused the younger half-Saiyan to sit back in his chair. Moments later the newly revived full blooded Saiyans began to enter the house which till this day still caused Gohan to get slightly unnerved. Like a well oiled machine the guests took their positions at the table. "FOOD!" Goku shouted as he came rushing into the kitchen with drool starting to slide down his mouth excited to have more of his wife's cooking. Chi-Chi lightly shook her head and sighed in response. "A few more minutes Goku."

Just as Goku happily hoped into an empty chair nearby, Raditz let out another annoyed breath as he walked in. "We Saiyans enjoy food as much as fighting but come on..." Turles turned his head and gazed at Raditz with his own usually annoyed expression on his features. "What are YOU complaining about? In case your memory has slipped, I'm his twin. You don't have an idea how irritating it is to be called "Goku" countless time a day, EVERY day."

Knowing that arguments between the two warriors tended to escalated rather quickly Goku turned his attention to both of them and lightly scratched the side of his face. "It all takes getting use to. Took me a while to get use to Vegeta calling me Kakarot. In time I'm sure you'll..." Before Goku could finish his thought Raditz felt the need to correct his brother again by staying, "...Prince Vegeta." Old habits die hard among Saiyans and it seemed to Bardock at least that the three of them would go on complaining and battering like that for ages. Instead of getting involved with the exchange he politely said his morning greetings to his grandsons before taking a seat at the table. His gaze remained focus on the food before him as he said in a somewhat harsh tone, "Humor your brother Raditz."

Raditz muttered something no one could make up before taking his regular seat next to his father on the left side of the table. Instead of continuing his conversation with his other annoying sibling, Raditz turned to his elder nephew who aside from his father the smartest individual in the room. If there was a secret to dealing with Goku's antics the person to learn them from would be his son. "How could someone as smart as you deal with this day in day out?"

Gohan blinked a few times and then let out a small innocent laugh he quickly looked at his father and then back in the direction of Goten who was still trying to sneak some food to his plate before everyone else. "Honestly it becomes second nature. You just learn to accept what you can't change and move on from there." Before any more arguing erupted Chi-Chi invited everyone to dig into the feast and in a matter of seconds food began flying everywhere. A small sweat drop slid down Gohan's features as he watched the ensuring battle while he and his grandfather took things rather calmly. At times like this Gohan saw how much he was like his grandfather and his namesake. The relative calm was soon interrupted when a new vision flashed into Bardock's mind. Quick visions of Kanjin space pods and individual faces of Kanjins appeared to him. Like most of his visions they singled trouble and it was even more disturbing seeing that they were in possession of the dragonballs. Goku blinked a few times when he saw the paleness on his father's features. He carefully placed down the leg covered in meet on his plate and then turned his complete attention on his father. Without promoting Bardock stated, "Someone is coming after the dragonballs as we seek."

Goku, Gohan and Goten looked the most troubled by the sudden announcement. They all jumped up from their seats and had an 'are you serious?' expression on their features. Bardock continued by explaining that he envisioned a handful of warriors making preparations to come to earth. Although Raditz and Turles weren't particularly worried about anyone taking the dragonballs for themselves, they were interested to know who would try to challenge them. Just as they heard the name, "Kanjin" the two warriors tightened their fists and clinched their teeth. Of course Goku had limited knowledge of races and this face only increased the confusion he was having over their reactions. "These Kanjin people, are they dangerous?"

Bardock folded his hands together and then turned back to his youngest son. His expression was rather serious and his tone compounded his concerns. "The Kanjins are the strongest rivals the Saiyans have ever encountered during our days of in the space trade. While the Tuffles posed a threat due to their knowledge of technology, the Kanjins stand on comparable footing to our own power."

Even though Goku didn't know much about the Kanjins and if they were truly on the side of evil, it disturbed him on some level that there was another race that had strong military power. There was no doubt that he'd have to enlist the help of all the Earth's special forces. Mixed reactions were definitely felt within the room. Chi-chi of course didn't want her boys fighting any monsters. For the other Saiyans it was a chance for them to regain some of their pride they had lost over the years from their losses with Goku. Goten on the other hand was more excited to start another adventure with his long time friend Trunks. "So that means I get to see Trunks again! We'll kick some butt for sure!" Gohan smiled at his brother's enthusiasm and wondered how much stronger the lavender haired half-Saiyan had gotten since their last meet up.

Without a second thought Raditz and Turles finished up their individual meals and got to their feet with excited expressions on their features. Although Goku shared in their excitement over battling a new opponent Goku understood that he had to inform Vegeta and the others first before any plans could even be made. "If these guys are strong as you say then we will need our combined forces to stop them. First stop capsule corp." The group of Saiyans didn't waste any time. Everyone gathered around Goku and in a flash they used instant transmission to get to Vegeta's residence.

Trunks was in the living room watching some television when his fellow Saiyans suddenly appeared before him. The young boy blinked a few times when he saw Goten flying at him shouting his name. He grumbled as he found himself leveled on the couch with his best friend excited as a dog who finally got to see his owner after a long trip. "A little more warming would be nice..." Trunks grumbled. The statement didn't escape Goten's attention. For once the younger boy innocently laughed and gently picked himself off the piece of furniture. All the commotion and shift of energy caught the attention of Vegeta who only moments later excited the training chamber off to the left of the main sitting area. "Kakarot... you better have a good reason for interrupting my personal time so early in the morning."

Just as Vegeta finished his statement he took notice of how serious Goku's own expression was. To date that was only the fifth time he had seen him like that and it almost guaranteed a headache was coming his way. "We have a big problem... The Kanjins are coming."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Representing the Dragonball

Chapter 3

Enemy after enemy arrived to challenge the defenders of the planet Earth but nothing could prepare the Z warriors for the threat flying in from the depths of space. With each foe the Saiyans faced their powers and abilities climbed to the next level but the concern within the mind of the former space pirates was even that wouldn't be enough to defeat a rival species that possess comparable power to their own. Whomever possessed the stronger will would ultimately control the flow of battle but unlike other foes Goku still couldn't imagine the lengths the Kanjin's would go to achieve their goals. Naturally the Earth Saiyan wanted to believe in the goodness of everyone regardless of how minuscule the possibility of its existence. Slowly Goku shifted his glance from his youngest son to his eternal rival who seemed to be lost within his own thoughts. "These Kanjins...what are they like?" Although the youngest demi-saiyans weren't threatened by the mere mentioning of the Kanjin's name they were just as curious as Goku about what these beings were capable. Like their full blooded relatives the young boys also had an unyielding eagerness to take on new challenges. Goku's dark orbs scanned the room and noticed that the other Saiyan's assembled seemed to be thinking of a way to describe the race to the inexperienced Kakarot.

Silence fell upon the group and after a few moments it was Raditz who decided to share his experiences first. "Kakarot you faced many cunning enemies in your day, however nothing compares to those Kanjin bastards." As the elder brother brought the memories of that encounter to the forefront of his mind he clinched his fist and clicked his tongue in anger. "Before our home, Planet Vegeta, was destroyed I recall being sent out on an eradication mission close to the Kanjin's home world. The indigenous creatures living on the planet put up little resistance to our advances and it appeared as though we would finish the job well before the next moon cycle. Before we could move on to another quadrant of the dust ball an armored figure landed before myself and the squad I was assigned too. The events following that initial encounter are hazy at best. Moments later I locate the others bloody and broken all around me but I myself didn't have a scratch." Goku's eyes widened slightly when he heard the details of Raditz's encounter with a Kanjin warrior. He wasn't a specialist in the Saiyan mind but it was unusual for one to forget what happened in a span of time except when they transformed into their giant ape form.

That was the first time that Bardock had heard of his elder son's experience on the battlefield. Instantly the scientist began dissecting his son's account to find an explanation for the missing time. If Raditz was drugged it would certainly account for the lapse in his memory but he did mention that he left the battlefield without a single scratch on him. That left only one possibility. Bardock once again narrowed his eyes as he turned his attention back toward his two sons. "From your account its apparent you encountered a Kanjin warrior of mid-class strength. The time lapse is a direct result of the Kanjin's mind manipulation ability. By utilizing that ability the Kanjins are able to control the actions of their target; essentially turning them into a puppet." Gohan in particular was disturbed by the insights his grandfather brought to light about their enemy. From his studies he had learned about the complex nature of the mind. Needless to say it was disturbing that in an instant an individual could take control of your body and manipulate your actions. As he thought about it longer another terrifying thought entered his mind. If the Kanjins had knowledge of how to read Ki it would be easy for them to locate the strongest among them and then turn the tables in their favor. Quickly the teenage demi-saiyan spun to face his grandfather and asked the important question. "Is this ability shared among all members of the Kanjin race or is it limited to the elite members?"

Although Bardock was familiar with the Kanjin anatomy and had a basic understanding of their abilities he had limited data to come up with a solid conclusion on the matter. Despite that he easily followed the thought process Gohan was perusing. "Like our own race the Kanjins divide their people into classes that define their extent of their abilities. From my own knowledge and experience all Kanjin's possess at least a basic level for this ability. Low Class Kanjins would only be able to manipulate those individuals who don't possess a strong warrior spirit. Given the stakes the Kanjins will build their assault party of high class warriors. Average fighters could be overpowered by their influence but those of us who have achieved Super Saiyan status should be able to resist." For a moment Gohan felt a slight sense of relief to know that the main protectors of Earth would at least have a chance to avoid falling victim to the Kanjin's tricks. Based on Vegeta's tone and body language it was apparent that the threat was still very real. The prince's expression grew more grim as he pictured the leadership of the Kanjins in his mind. "Royal Kanjins however stand on a level all their own. If one of them were to enter the battle it's possible for them to turn Kakarot against us."

Concern spread through the hearts of all the warriors assembled. There was no denying that Goku was the strongest among them. If the Kanjins were able to control Goku then the Earth was doomed. Despite all the negativity in the room over the thought, Goku had confidence in himself. Not too long ago Babidi attempted to control Vegeta and ultimately he was able to overcome it with pure will. If Vegeta was able to resist the influence of an evil wizard, Goku thought his strong desire to protect Earth and everyone on it would allow him to do the same regardless of how strong the Kanjin's were. Even though his brother had told him about his personal experience with an Kanjin encounter, Goku still wasn't convinced the Kanjin's were truly an evil race like the Saiyans once were. "Couldn't their actions just be attributed to a desire to protect those unable to protect themselves?"

The logic behind the question did seem rather sound. From what Bardock had seen from his younger son he'd figure that if placed in a similar position he would go out of his way to help the less fortunate. "At one time I'm sure the Kanjins felt like they had such a responsibility however I suspect their intensions are driven by another force entirely now. While under Frieza's employ I was forced to research and develop a virus that would cripple the Kanjin people. The very concept disgusted me but given our position at the time there was no preventing it. Ultimately prior to Planet Vegeta's destruction we had successfully infected the Kanjin's prince. With certainty I can state their actions are driven by revenge. My gut tells me that Frieza planned things like that to prevent our races from joining forces to overthrow him."

Hearing the cause for the Saiyan and Kanjin blood feud made Goku rather angry. Once again it was Frieza who prevented people from having a chance at a decent life. Vegeta was forced to turn into a cold hearted monster from a young age and his own father was forced to use his knowledge to go against all his principles. Needless to say if Frieza was still alive the Earth Saiyan would once again beat the living crap out of him to make him pay for his actions. Getting all parties to move on from the past was all that mattered at this point. Revenge had a habit of blinding someone who may possess the best of intensions. He hoped deep down that he would be able to shine a light in their darkness and guide them back down the righteous path. For a moment Goku shifted his gaze toward the floor and thought about how they should proceed from this point. If the Kanjins had the ability to manipulate the minds of others he was unsure it would be wise to get his human friends involved in the battle. Regardless of his personal feelings he knew full well their own hearts guided them and if they wanted to help they would. Slowly he raised his gaze and then focused on the three newly revived Saiyans before them. With the time they had available to them it would be critical for them to train to increase their own power. "Seems our next destination will be the lookout tower." Bardock, Raditz and Turles all rose an eyebrow at Goku's declaration. Despite their unfamiliarity with that location they were willing to follow Goku's lead since Vegeta seemed to be in agreement with his rival's direction.

Deep within the recesses of the universe the Kanjins were making the final preparations for their journey toward Earth. Outside the protective walls of the royal palace a large circular space ship was awaiting the arrival of its passengers. The ship was almost identical the one Frieza often traveled in. Apparently some time after Frieza was defeated by Future Trunks the Kanjins had commandeered one of his ships from one of his outposts. Not only did the ship provide them additional material resources but also brought with it expendable fighters to use in the battle with the Saiyans. Normally the Kanjin's didn't approve of using other races but those under the tyrants were unredeemable in their eyes. In addition to the fodder scattered over the ship the Kanjins brought with them a handful of their best fighters from the various classes. The few Sankanjins that Keiko insisted they take with them were impatiently waiting in their quarters for some action. At the very least they would get off what they called a god forsaken hell. The white haired prince sat on the bridge and lightly rubbed his temples as he continued to wait. He made sure everything was in order and that preparations were going smoothly. Just as he was able to complain about his sister's lateness he heard the bridge door slide open to reveal the battle ready Ukyo. Keiko slowly gazed back at his sister and let out a small breath noticing how dark her gaze was. There was no doubt in his mind that Ukyo was determined to serve her version of justice on the Saiyans. "Set a course for Earth..."

**To be continued...**


End file.
